


Mitad Gema

by Nako22



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Spoilers for Episode: s05e29-32 Change Your Mind
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nako22/pseuds/Nako22
Summary: Steven nunca pensó que iba a terminar LITERALMENTE con su otra mitad, tampoco entendía como pasó, pero no sé iba a quejar.....Universo Alternativo donde Steven y Pink Steven no pudieron volverse a unir.Y la película nunca pasó porque Steven no pudo mandar el mensaje.
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Mitad Gema

**Author's Note:**

> Se que no terminé con mi otro fanfic pero no me dí cuenta cuando terminé de escribí este one-shot. 
> 
> Si les gusta el ship leeando, si no les gusta no sean masoquistas y salgan. 
> 
> (Ni yo sé porque me obsesioné tanto con este ship)

Steven siempre tuvo que enfrentarse a algo nuevo y casi todos los días relacionado con algo que se asocia con la magia, incluso si no tenía sentido alguno cuando él sabía exactamente qué era lo que causaba todo. Pero nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien le quitaría su gema. Claro, había escuchado que Perla en un momento trato de hacerlo, y siempre se preguntó qué pasaría; pero no quería que en serio pasará, en especial cuando se dió cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba cuando lo hacía, y no le gustaba para nada. 

Era una mezcla de sentimientos horribles, sentía como si se estuviera evaporando, se sentía débil solamente sabiendo que su otra mitad no estaba atada a él, como si se fuera a desmayar pero no pudiendo hacerlo completamente. E incluso si se sentía mejor cuando su contrario lo tenía cerca suyo y se abrazaban como si los fueran a separar de nuevo, incluso si se sentía como el paraíso cuando estaban tan juntos el uno del otro y simplemente ninguno podía ocultar su felicidad. El dolor nunca se fue, el sentimiento siempre se quedó ahí, siempre que el contrario estaba cerca suyo se sentía bien pero en cuanto se separaban un poco sentía que el mundo se le tiraba abajo. 

Todos sabían que en realidad tendrían que estar unidos, que son uno solo, pero aún así seguían separados y Steven simplemente no lo entendía, su estómago se sentía vacío y no podía parar de tocarlo al sentir que le faltaba su "esencia".

Al principio le costó, a todos les costó, ahora era demasiado débil y no se podía defender de nada. Su gema parecía solo preocuparse por él, lo cual era entendible, técnicamente eran la misma persona; pero era raro ver a un Steven enfermo y otro rosita en el sofá, abrazados como si su vida dependiera de ello, en especial cuando técnicamente esa no debería ser la imagen que tendrían que tener cuando entraban a la casa. 

Incluso White Diamond se sintió mal por él, parecía traumatizada y con la cara rosa de vergüenza cuando Steven le hablaba incluso si estaba extremadamente débil, le pidió disculpa más de una vez y al final, después de mucho esfuerzo, terminaron perdonandola.

E igual que con White, todos se terminaron acostumbrando de tener a dos salvadores de la galaxia. Bueno, no, la gema de Steven ya no era solo Steven número dos, lo trataban como una persona individual cuando se dieron cuenta de que simplemente empeoraría las cosas hacer lo contrario. Como decir "Hey, todas las gemas pueden hacer lo que quieren, menos el Steven Rosa", definitivamente no, especialmente si ni siquiera Steven quería que su otra mitad terminara así. 

Era divertido si lo pensabas, sobre cómo terminaron las cosas, y como terminaron ellos. Steven nunca creyó tener que vivir con alguien tan "expresivo", en especial porque tenía que estar cada segundo con el contrario si no quería morir.

Pero después empezó a notar los pequeños detalles, las pequeñas sonrisas, los apretones no intencionales cuando estaban abrazados, los pequeños besos que empezaba a dejar en su cabeza cuando estaba distraído, y el hecho de no poder parar de pensarlo todo el día. El hecho de que la voz del contrario pareciera que se vuelve más cálida cuando se dirige a él, era algo que le gustaba demasiado como para admitirlo, pero esa no era una preocupación, ya que simplemente sabía que el contrario sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba, y no le tomó mucho decírselo. 

Ahora sólo eran dos chicos más que se tomaban de la mano cuando necesitaban hacerlo. 

Ahora sólo eran dos chicos más que se acurrucaban y se sostenían demasiado cerca cuando dormían. 

Ahora sólo eran dos chicos más que realmente estaban destinados el uno al otro. 

Ahora sólo eran dos chicos más en la playa, tomados de las manos y acurrucados en una manta mirando los fuegos fugaces que conmemoraban el inicio de la era próspera entre gemas y humanos, aniversario número 3 desde que todos eran finalmente libres. Y Steven, que en un inicio estaba destrozado por su condición, ahora estaba sonriendo lo más que podía mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el contrario. 

Probablemente esa nunca fue la manera en la que esperaba encontrarse con su alma gemela, su otra mitad, pero no lo querría cambiar por nada, no cuando ya estaba mejor de salud y podía pasar cada segundo de su vida con el otro.

A veces se preguntaba si realmente esta era la forma en la que estaba predestinado a terminar, o simplemente si tuvo suerte en el camino. 

Pero sabía que tomó la decisión correcta cuando veía a su otra mitad a los ojos, sólo para ver dos diamantes rodeados de rosas que lo miraban con adoración y le sonreían desde muy profundo, incluso si su cara completamente neutral. Simplemente sabía que todo iba a estar bien, desde ahora y para siempre. 

—Creo que te amo— decía el que después de unos años terminó siendo adorablemente más bajito que el contrario. El de cara monótona dio una sonrisa contagiosa mientras cerraba los ojos y se inclinaba hacía el contrario dándole un beso tan dulce que era empalagoso. Y mientras unían sus manos, Steven rozó el anillo dorado idéntico al suyo que llevaba el contrario, y sonriendo en el beso llevó su otra mano al cuello del rosado, mientras su alma gemela le tomaba de la cintura. 

Quizás ya no se escuchaba ninguna explosión, pero sinceramente, los dos preferían estos momentos en silencio. 

  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, eso es todo. Siento que tengo que hacer una segunda parte, pero la historia termina ahí y no creo que realmente puedan tener hijos(???  
> Así que ahí está. 
> 
> Y para los que quieran saber, ya que la película nunca pasó me imagino que alguien se termina enterando de que Spinel sigue en el jardín y la van a buscar, así que tranquilos que la beba esta bien :) 
> 
> Y sí, Steven y Pink Steven están casados, lo cual se supone que es ilegal, pero en mi cabeza tuvieron una boda de mentira para prepararse para la de verdad(?
> 
> Y por último, el hecho de que Pink Steven sea más alto es porque representaría la que realmente sería la altura de Steven, que al estar tan enfermo se jodió algo y no creció tanto. También me gustaría pensar que cuando Pink Steven se vio como algo más que Steven, empezó a usar ropa diferente para diferenciarse.


End file.
